true brothers never leave
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: after an argument with kagome, inuyasha leaves and finds a beautiful woman, who brings a long lost person back into his life, will he run from him due to what he did in the past or will he embrace the fact that family never leaves for ever, even when they make mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm cool evening in the forest clearing as the gang sat around a fire, Sango, shippo and kilala where chilling around the fire while miroku and kagome talked, Inuyasha sat on top of a tree branch on a tree that was a distance from the group, with his eyes closed as he thought about things, more specifically his last encounter with his older brother.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Inuyasha was walking alone, enjoying the late evening when a familiar scent came to his attention, not wanting any confrontation with him, he turned around and tried to leave only to see the person that he was trying to avoid right behind him._

"_I knew i smelt something rotten, but that is even too good a smell for the likes of you, half-breed" the cool yet sinister voice of his older sibling said to him._

"_Well forgive me if my scent offends you but i think you face has caused me enough trauma to last the longest lifetime" Inuyasha said with a smirk._

"_It would do you well to leave my presence, you pathetic being" his elder brother said as he looked at him with a gaze that would make the strongest being tremble in fear "you're an insult to my sight" he said to him, causing Inuyasha to snarl at the remark._

"_Last time i checked we are nearer to the eastern lands that we are to yours, so you have no right to tell me what to do" he said but then he could have sworn that his sinister sibling eyes widened at that statement._

_Sesshomaru turned around to leave but not before he said to him "you will be wise not to tread on those lands half breed" he said as he as he flew away leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts._

* * *

><p>"Why does he care about whether I go to the eastern lands or not" he said to himself, but then a call brought him out of his thoughts.<p>

"What is it" he said looking down from his branch.

"Dinners ready, everyone's waiting for y..." kagome started

"I'm not hungry" he said causing her to stop mid sentence.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not hungry so leave me alone"

"inuyasha, if you don't eat now, you'll be hungry later"

"and who are you to tell me that, my mother?"

"im sure no one would want a son that doesn't listen like you"

she said as he turned away from her causing her to huff at him, god why did he had to be soo rude sometimes, she was giving up a lot to be there but he didn't seem to under stand that but before he could say anything back, a loud cry for help rang from within the forest, which caused him to run towards it.

* * *

><p>the poor woman could only run from the huge ogre that was hot on her tail, trust her to fall for it sinister trick which had brought her out into the open forest.<p>

"someone pleases help" she thought as she continued to run from the beast but as fate would have it, she tripped over a tree's root and before she could get up, the beast had grabbed her.

"no!" she cried as she tried to escaped but to no avail "let me go" she cried as it brought her nearer to its mouth causing her scream, she couldn't die, she was still young and had her whole life ahead of her.

"hands off" was all she heard before, the hand that held her was severed from its body, causing the ogre to cry out in pain as it ran back into the deep forest.

inuyasha turned towards her as he cut the large hand off of her and helped her to her feet.

"are you alright" he asked her.

"yes I'm alright, thanks to you" she said causing him to slightly blush, the woman was nothing less than beautiful; she had long curly reddish-brown hair that was pinned back on the right side as it ran down the left and her back, her face was nothing short of beautiful, perfect brows lead to big brown eyes with thick long eyelashes, a cute nose and lovely cheeks, which lead to a pair of two-tone plumb lips, the top dark with the lower one pink, both were drawn into a beautiful and grateful smile. Her skin was a lovely shade of brown as shown by the moonlight, not to mention her curvy and voluptuous body was not hidden by the simple black dress she wore.

"well I better get back home, thank you once again" she said to him with a smile as she began to walk away, unaware that he was following her, he didn't know why but he felt the need to.

* * *

><p>upon arrival to the village, she was greeted by a group of men.<p>

"oh good evening gentlemen, is everything alright" she asked them.

"no everything is not alright, ever since you arrived here, demons have attacked our village and it is all your fault.

"what?" she said, taken back by their hostile behavior towards her.

" so as from now on, you are no longer welcome here, you witch" the leaders said as they turned and went back to the village.

the poor woman fell to her knees as tears rolled down her face as she bowed her head, till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"geez, inuyasha has been gone for a while" kagome said as she sat by the fire, kilala and shippo where already asleep, but kagome, sango and miroku where waiting for inuyasha.<p>

"don't worry kagome, im sure he is alright" sango said to her friend, trying to reassure her.

but before anyone could say, inuyasha appeared out of the trees, carrying a bag on his back and a beautiful woman in his arms.

"hey guys" he said as he placed her on the ground "guys this is asana" he said as he introduce her "asana, these are sango, miroku and kagome" he said to her.

"it is a pleasure to meet you all" she said with a smile.

"the pleasure is all ours my lady, but I do have a question for you"miroku said taking her hand "will you bear my children" he asked but his reply was sango knocking him out cold.

"sorry about him" inuyasha said to her causing her to giggle as she said it was no worry, unaware that she was being watched by an eagle that flew away, to report its findings to its master.

* * *

><p>after flying for a while, the bird flew into an beautiful palace that was nothing less fitting for a fine ruler, landing by a window, it flew onto the arm of a throne.<p>

"ah my pet, you have returned early" a deep calm voice said as the eagle perched itself near his ear,as the eagle whispered into his ear, the cool calm aura of the king, soon changed into one that could rival the flames of hell themselves as he shoot up from his throne.

"how dare they take my kindness for granted" he roared, causing the walls to shake from the the sheer power of his voice "they will pay for this" he growled as his golden eyes looked in the direction of the village.

* * *

><p>morning came quickly for the small group that had camped out in the wood, kagome woke up first, rubbing her eyes she noticed that inuyasha was gone from his spot and so was asana, so she got and went to look for them, taking her bow and arrow for protection.<p>

after walking for a few minutes, she heard voices and the sound of rushing water, so hiding herself in the bushes she walked towards it, only to see inuyasha and asana sitting by the river, talking as asana did her hair. she didn't know whither she should be happy that inuyasha found it easier to talk to other people, or she should be mad that he was out there with another girl.

"he never smiles at me like that" she huffed as she continued to watch them talk, she could only wonder what they were talking about that would spark his interest like that or get his eyes to shine brightly as she talked to him.

"well if he wants to play that game, I can play as well" she said as she turned and began to walk back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

two strong and well dressed guards are seen walking down a hallway till they reached the throne room.

"you sent for us my lord" they both said as they bowed to their ruler.

"yes, I want you both to go to that accursed village, retrieve my bride and all her belongings and once she is safe with you, give this to the village leader" the large ruler said as he handed them a scroll "now go" he growled as he sent his servants on their mission.

the king looked out of the door after his guards had left, he knew them well enough not to mess up on their mission, but he also envied the brotherly relationship that they both shared, looking out of his window,his eyes looking towards the forest as a sad look came upon his face.

"every time I see the sun shine so bright, it reminds me of the terrible mistake I made those years ago" he said as his eagle landed on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>the group continued to walk down the path as they walked towards the village that they called home, sango and miroku walked ahead with shippo, while kagome insisted to walk alone in the middle, which left inuyasha and asana at the back as they continued their discussion.<p>

"inuyasha, I still think you should see him" asana said to the white-haired teen who scoffed at her suggestion.

"if he wanted to see, he could have come to look for me, he is just as bad as sesshomaru" he replied.

"well you wont ever know what he thinks of you, if you hid from him" she said with a smile.

"whatever asana, shouldn't you be married by now" he asked her causing her to giggle.

"why do you ask, do you have someone in mind" she said causing him to blush.

"no way" he quickly said "I was just asking"

"its alright, yes I should be but I haven't found that person yet" she said to him.

"well anyone should be honored to have you" he said looking away from her.

"well, I will tell you this, the one person who has shown interest in me, we can't be together"

"what, why"

"because he is too good for someone like me" she said, showing no more interest in continuing the discussion as she looked down.

* * *

><p>"this isn't good" one of the guards said as they flew from the burning village.<p>

"I know, his Majesty wont like this one bit" the other replied as the palace came into sight, only for them to see their king waiting on the balcony.

"sire" they said as they landed before him with their heads bowed.

"you have returned to me empty-handed" he said, a growl clear in his voice "where is she"

"sire, by the time we arrived there, they had kick her out of the village" one of the guards said "they said that she left the village with a man"

they couldn't continue their report because they were silenced by the sudden release of sheer power that came from their ruler.

"did they tell you what he looked like" he said with a voice that dripped with hatred towards who ever had dared touch his bride.

"they said that he had white hair and had a sword" that was all they where able to say before he rushed past them.

"ryu" was all he said as his pet landed on his arm "find her" was all he said as the bird flew off,then he turned to his guards "hold down the castle, I will return soon" he said as he flew into the air on a crimson cloud.

"I wont let you take her as well, you selfish bastard" he growled as he left his home to retrieve his bride.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the forest rin was playing in a flower bed under the watchful eyes of jaken and her lord Sesshomaru.<p>

"My lord, I made a flower crown for you" she said as she stood in front of him.

"Foolish girl, why would he need a crown made of weed..." jaken started but was quickly silenced by his master.

"Thank you but I would look a lot better on you" he said to her causing her to nod with a smile before she ran off into the field again.

"My lord if i may ask, why we are in these poorly guarded lands of the east, is there something you seek" jaken asked.

"i seek nothing that should be of your concern" he said"

"yes my lord"

* * *

><p>The group found themselves back at the large cave, the girls, miroku and shippo where preparing dinner, while Inuyasha excused himself from the group.<p>

"so asana, you and inuyasha seem to be quite close"sango said as they cooked.

"i guess, he reminds me of someone, just not as intimidating, but just as thoughtful" she said to her as she checked on the meat that was cooking over the fire.

"inuyasha? thoughtful" kagome thought as she watched the two women talk, whenever asana said something, she smiled, how could she be so happy all the time.

"she has such a nice smile too" kagome thought before she thought about what she said to herself, was she becoming jealous of inuyasha's and asana's relationship.

"umm, kagome" sango said bringing her out of her thought.

"yeah" she replied.

"would you like to come to the hot springs with us once we get back to the village" sango asked.

"yeah sure" she said, as inuyasha walked out of the forest,kagome looked at him in horror.

"Inuyasha what did you do" kagome said as she got up and walked up to him.

"What" he asked as she pointed at his mouth

"Why is their blood on your mouth?"

"Well...i"

"You know that you shouldn't eat raw meat, what if you got ill and we got attacked"

"But kagome" he started.

"Sit!"

As Inuyasha hit the floor and kagome continued her rant, asana dropped what she was doing and ran to his side.

"inuyasha are you alright" she said as she helped him up.

"Don't worry asana I'm fine" Inuyasha said to her, she let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him

kagome only watched the interaction between them, not knowing that it caused a part of her heart to turn dark.

* * *

><p>the king continued to fly across the skies as he searched for her.<p>

"despite all that you have said and done to me, this would be the worse" he said.

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

_"Well, I'm honored that you came to see me brother" he said as Sesshomaru walked towards him._

_"Cut the pleasantries, you fool" he replied "you know why I am here"_

_"As powerful as I am, mind reading is not my specialty" he said walking over to his younger brother._

_"Powerful? We both know that I am the most powerful demon in these lands, I have even surpassed our father"_

_"Yet you want the tensaiga, his sword"_

_"Not anymore, now that I have bakusaiga, I have no need for it"_

_"Really little brother" he said turning away "well then if there is nothing you have to say, I would like to get back to my hunt" he said as he walked past him._

_"Stay away from Inuyasha, the half-breed is my ward; you will be breaking the law if you even touch the boy" Sesshomaru said as he flew away, the king waited till he could no longer smell him before he went back home, his words caused a horrible memory filling his mind.  
><em>

* * *

><p>the king was brought out of his thought by a familiar scent which caused him to smirk, with a wave of his hand, his whole body was covered with a black cloak.<p>

"found you" he snarled as he headed in that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

inuyasha walked into a clearing as he watched the moon, after assuring asana that he was ok, he decided to take a walk while the food cooked, thinking about the events of the previous day.

"i don't know what it is about her that makes me feel safe" he said, maybe it was that she had also experienced rejection and hatred just because of how she looked or the fact that so many people had taken advantage of her loving personality and kind heart.

"maybe if you still cared, I wouldn't feel lonely anymore" he said to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A little boy with silver hair and cute puppy ears is seen running into the arms of a large young demon who was sitting under a tree._

"_Aww what is the matter yasha" the demon said to the little hanyou who was weeping in his arms._

"_The kids in the village don't want to play with me" he cried as he nested into the demon's arms "they said they don't like half breeds"_

"_Oh really, they said that to you" he said looking at the child_

"_Yeah they did, they said no one would want me around,because i look funny, big brother will you ever not want me around" he said placing his little hands on his older brother's cheeks._

"_Yasha listen to me, I will never not want you around me, I will always be there until you don't need me anymore, just call me and I will be there for you" he said picking up his baby brother as he took him home. _

"_I love you kuya" Inuyasha said as he looked as his older sibling._

"_And I love you to yasha" he said as they went home._

* * *

><p>but he was brought out of his thought when he sensed the presence of a demon,but for some reason the demon didn't seem to pick up his scent as its powerful and terrifying aura filled the clearing causing him to hide in the thick leaves on a large tree as the demon came busting through the trees to stand in the clearing, inuyasha watched as an eagle perched itself on the demon's large arm.<p>

"you have done well ryu" he heard the demon say to the eagle, thank goodness that the wind was in his favor, or else he would have been found easily.

"now lets us retrieve her" the cloaked being said as he shot into the forest, it took only a few seconds for inuyasha to realize that he was heading to the camp, so he shot after him.

* * *

><p>"hey asana, would you please go call the boys to tell them that dinner is ready" sango said.<p>

"sure" she said as she got up and walked away, but just then shippo popped out of the forest and landed straight into her arms.

"whats wrong shippo" she said to the frightened child as kagome and sango ran to them, but before he could say anything, a screech was heard as a bird flew out.

"an eagle" sango said, not noticing the look on asana's face. just then a strong wind blew past them as a large cloaked being walked towards them.

"who is that" kagome asked.

"it's defiantly not sesshomaru" shippo added, but then inuyasha jump out, landing in front of asana with his sword raised.

"alright who are you" he said to the figure who had stopped when he saw him, a few moments passed before the demon spoke.

"Inuyasha?"

it's deep and rumbling voice caused them to look up at the cloaked demon as it took off the cloak, revealing his true appearance, for starters he was huge, taller than Sesshomaru, he had to be at least 6'10 (Sesshomaru was 6'4 feet, Inuyasha 5'11)his long silver and crimson hair flowed down his back almost touching the floor even thought it was tied up into a high ponytail while a crimson side fringe slightly covered his left eye,a sleek white tail was seen gently swaying behind his long legs, although his tail look half as long as sesshomaru's it was just as thick. he had golden eyes that where as expressive as inuyasha's but held an air of authority, his eyelids were lined with a black line,as he looked down at inuyasha with a surprised look on his handsome face had, a red slash were drawn on his cheeks and neck on both sides,and just through him saying one word, you could see that he possessed large fangs within his mouth, his dressing was similar to Inuyasha except his was white and blue not red and he could see by his clothing, that he had a large strong build, he had much larger and stronger than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together.

Inuyasha looked at the demon with suspicion, not moving from his place.

"All right takuya, what do you want" he asked the demon, causing the demon to raise a dark brow at him.

"not the way I planned on seeing you little one but since you asked" he said looking at asana "you could hand her back to me"

inuyasha growled as his eyes were hidden behind his hair at what takuya just said, he was right, he was still just as bad or even worse than sesshomaru.

"Hey Inuyasha whose this" shippo asked seeing that inuyasha knew the huge demon.

"Shippo, that's takuya" Inuyasha replied

"Umm pleased to meet you" shippo said causing takuya to laugh.

"The pleasure is all mine young one" takuya said.

"Hey what is going on here" miroku finally asked.

"Inuyasha who are these people" takuya asked his sibling.

"these are Sango, miroku, shippo and kilala" he said introducing them individually "and that is kagome" he said "guys that is takuya"

"We know that but who is he" kagome said.

"as much as I hate to say it, he is my eldest brother" he said to them, turning to the demon only to see that takuya and asana were gone.

* * *

><p>"stop right there" asana heard as she walked away from the group,so she stopped with her back turned from him and her eyes closed, even though she felt his tail wrap around her waist.<p>

"now tell me why you didn't bring this to my attention or why you didn't return to me after you were sent out of the village" he said to her causing her to turn away.

"takuya, I have told you to stop this, why wont you leave me alone, it just can't work" she said to him, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her.

"so after everything I have said, everything I have done, you still doubt me?" he asked her.

"yes i do, and after what inuyasha told me, I think I have a right to" she lashed out, only to recoil after she saw his eyes narrow "if you want to prove that you care about me, make up with inuyasha because he is hurting, badly" she quietly explained,then she felt his claw underneath her chin.

"if it would make you happy" he growled against her neck, before he went in search for his youngest sibling, after searching for a while he soon found inuyasha sitting in a tree, gazing at the stars.

"inuyasha, may I speak with you" he asked but received no reply, so he flew up on his crimson cloud "inuyasha?" he called as sat on the cloud, right next to his sibling.

"what do you want" inuyasha finally said,takuya sighed, but at least he got an answer.

"a chance to explain myself" he replied.

"no need, after all you and sesshomaru are both the same, im not good enough for either one of you" inuyasha said before he jumped out of the tree and went back to the camp.

"I know you are upset with me and there is much to forgive, but will make this right, for both our sake" takuya said as he watched inuyasha walk away.

* * *

><p>finally arriving back at the camp, they were sitting around the fire, with inuyasha sitting the furthest away from him, takuya felt the tension in the air and decided to break it.<p>

"I have a feeling that you all have something to ask me" he said, causing them all apart from inuyasha to look up at him.

"Yeah I have something to ask you, if you are the first-born, then why does Sesshomaru rule the west and you are a wanderer" kagome asked him.

But her reply was him laughing at her statement which caused inuyasha to look at him with a puzzled look.

"Perhaps I should fully introduce my self, because I am far from who and what you think I am, my name is takuya setsuna, first-born son of the great and powerful inutaisho, lord and ruler of the eastern lands"

at that proclamation, inuyasha ran off into the forest.

"wait but I thought your family ruled the west" Sango said to him.

"they do but they don't consider me part of the family and no I'm not telling you why" takuya said as he got up and took of his outer jacket, leaving his sleeveless inner vest on, revealing his strong large arms and the black claws adorned his fingers with red and black slashes on his bicep and forearm.

"hey,where are you going" kagome asked as he began to walk away but she received no reply "well one thing is for sure, if there is one thing that inuyasha and his brothers share it is their stubbornness and rude behaviour"

"i wouldn't say that kagome" asana calmly said.

"and why not"

"because the wind has ears, plus i don't think you would want takuya to get angry because at what you just said" she replied as she got up "im going to sleep, good night everyone"

"goodnight" sango and miroku replied but kagome just huffed.

"im going for a walk" she said as she got up and walked in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome returned from her walk, to see everyone apart from takuya who had not returned asleep, shippo and kilala where snuggled near the fire, sango and miroku where lying facing each other, after the death of naraku, they seemed to be able to tolerate each other a lot more. Inuyasha was asleep in a tree while asana slept underneath the tree, seeing that her spot had been taken, kagome took her sleeping bag and placed it underneath another tree, and she huffed as she got in and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came as the sun arose, causing Inuyasha to wake up, seeing that everyone was still asleep. He decided to go and watch the sun rise, so he left the clearing and after a few minutes of searching, found a cliff to watch the sun as it rose over the horizon.<p>

"seems like you still love the sunrise yasha" he heard causing him to turn around as he saw takuya standing in his cloud as he landed beside him"may I join you"

"No need, I was about to leave" Inuyasha said as he stood up to leave.

"Inuyasha please wait" takuya said to him, causing him to stop "I know I have a lot to explain, put please hear me out"

"No need takuya, actions speak louder than words" Inuyasha said "and yours defiantly spoke the loudest that night and by the way, since you came here to get asana, why don't you just take her and leave"

"I can't do that Inuyasha, I've spent so much time and energy looking for you that I cant let you out of my sight, I'm not leaving you" he said causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Look, you didn't care then so you can't expect me to believe that you care now, you're just as bad, no you're even worse than that bastard Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled at him, takuya simply sighed as he crossed his arms together and looked at him.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, but if you give me a chance to explain what ..." takuya started but a scream cut him off.

"What the" Inuyasha said.

"Asana!" takuya road as he flew in the direction of her scream with Inuyasha following in toll.

* * *

><p>"Hold on asana" sango said as they chased after the one-armed ogre that was chasing asana with no intent of letting her get away that time. Sango threw her boomerang at the beast but it had no effect on its hard skin,<p>

"great what luck, just when i thought we were going to have a peaceful morning" kagome groaned as they continued to chase the beast, that morning they had all found a hot spring in which they could bathe in but while they were undressing, the ogre appeared and began to chase after her.

Asana kept running in hopes to avoid the monster, but as fate would have it she tripped, causing her to sprain he ankle.

She looked back only to see the ogre standing above her causing her to scream as it picked her up but then a thunderous roar caused the monster to look up.

"Put her down" said a voice that sounded like death itself as takuya landed in front of them, his eyes hidden by his hair as he began to growl.

The ogre dropped asana who was caught by Inuyasha as it charged takuya, takuya looked up as the beast and leapt into the air, he placed his hand in front of him as he aimed it at the ogre.

"Acid rain" he simply said as a dark red mist shot out of his hand and rained on the beast which began to scream in pain as soon as it came in contact with it, as soon as the beast fell to its knees in pain, Takuya began to stalk it causing it to try and run from him.

"On no you don't" he said as a gold whip shot out of his claws and decapitated the ogre's head "running from me would only get killed" he said to himself as he turned to Inuyasha who was still holding asana.

"asana are you alright" he asked her with his reply being a simple nod from her, he then turned to Inuyasha "thank you for your assistance yasha" he said with a sincere smile causing Inuyasha to huff.

"Whatever" he said passing her over to him as he left with kagome and sango as they walked back to the camp site, takuya turned around and walked away.

"Umm takuya... where are we going" she quietly asked him but he didn't answer, he walked till he found a large stone in which he sat her upon as he took her small foot in his large hand as he looked at her injury, his hand began to glow gold as he rubbed it over her ankle causing her to cringe a little,

"Did that hurt you" he asked as he looked at her.

"A little" she said to him as he continued to treat it.

"How about now"

"A lot better" she said as he let go of her "thank you" she said as she tried to get up only for him to pick her up.

"I didn't say you could walk now did I" he said to her as he walked out of the clearing and towards the camp.

* * *

><p>By the time they had arrived at the camp, they where all eating while kagome and Inuyasha argued.<p>

"Seriously kagome what's your problem"

"My problem, if anyone has a problem its you, you big bully"

"Hey when I do something wrong you tell me off"

"Oh so my cooking is wrong now"

"I didn't say that you..." he started but then

"Sit" she said driving him to the ground "I can't believe you were going to insult me you big bully" she said to him as was still on the floor, but then takuya landed in front of her.

"What did you do to him" he said to her but before she could answer Inuyasha got up but he had his hair down and his eyes covered, before either one of them could say anything, Inuyasha ran into the forest.

"Yasha!" takuya said as he quickly followed him, takuya could tell that he was trying to get away from him, but he wasn't going to let him go.

"Leave me alone" Inuyasha yelled at him "just go away"

"No" he replied as he caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me" Inuyasha said but he knew he couldn't move his older brother who was 3 time his size and weight.

"Not until you listen to me"

"Why should I"

"Because we are only hurting ourselves by doing this" takuya replied "please Inuyasha, let me explain myself"

"Can you get off me first?"

"Will you let me talk?"

"Fine" Inuyasha huffed as he got of him; he sat down but turned his back to takuya.

"Yasha, I have so much to apologies for but I guess I have to apologise for everything and explain my self"

"No kidding"

"Inuyasha please let me prove to you that I am truly sorry and I will do anything to show you that"

"Yeah right, you leave for so long and then expect me to forgive you just like that, unbelievable"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me right away, just a chance to prove that I never meant you any harm" he said walking towards him.

"How can I even trust you, you don't even look or smell the same"

"Let just say a lot has happened since then, something still scare me and some I have grown to accept" takuya said placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "but one thing is sure, you have grown so much and you sure do look like father"

Inuyasha froze at that statement, but he then regained his composer and removed takuya's hand from him as he began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Takuya sighed as he followed him back to the campsite; kagome and sango were gone, leaving asana and miroku with shippo on asana's lap and kilala sitting beside miroku.<p>

"Are you alright Inuyasha" asana asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's up with the brat" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me" she said handing shippo over to him, Inuyasha instantly noticed that shippo was turning pale, and his temperature was rising.

"Hey brat" he called to him but he got no reply as his breathing increased.

"May I" takuya said walking towards them, Inuyasha handed shippo over to him, takuya smelt him and after a few sniffs, pulled back with a surprised look.

"Either someone is trying to kill this child or he has a very weak immune system"

"What wrong with him" Inuyasha asked as takuya looked at him.

"Simply put, he has a bad case of food poisoning" takuya said.

"I'm sure kagome has some medicine that we can use" miroku said but takuya shook his head.

"no he need to be treated by demon healer" he said forming a crimson cloud at his feet as he picked asana and Inuyasha up with his other arm "tell the women to meet us at my castle, i doubt you will have any trouble finding it" he said as he took off into the sky much to Inuyasha's dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Put me down" Inuyasha said as takuya continued to fly.

"No, we need to get to get to my castle" takuya said as he continued to fly, holding shippo close to him.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so" he said as he flew towards his castle, he landed on a balcony and went inside where he was immediately met by his servants.

"Take him to healers and have him treated immediately" he said as he passed shippo to a guard, as soon as they left him he turned to his younger sibling.

"Come with me, I have something to show you" he said as he walked down the hallway,out of curiosity, Inuyasha followed him till they arrived at a large door

"go ahead" takuya said with a smile, hesitating a bit, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped inside the elaborate room, the room's main colours were red, white and gold, a huge bed with red and gold bedding was seen as well as a walking wardrobe filled with clothing and behind a screen, a private bathroom with an inbuilt hot spring.

"Do you like your room brother" takuya said as he walked up behind him.

"My room?" he said turning to face him.

"yes yours, when I became ruler, one of my main targets was finding you and bringing you back here, away from our father's family, I had this made ready so that you could have your own chambers when you finally came" takuya explained.

Inuyasha looked at him and then at the room, he walked to the bed and felt it marvelling at how soft it was, so he sat on it.

"I know you have a lot to say to me, so please feel free to say it" takuya said looking at him.

"Well one thing is for sure, you can still read minds" Inuyasha said causing takuya to laugh "but in all seriousness, why did it take you this long to come look for me"

"There are many reason why it did, reasons that where completely out of my control, i knew where you were and i watched you grow from a distance, but i couldn't come and take you, she would have harmed you because of me"

"She, whose she"

"let me tell you a story, when father meet my mother, he was only a prince and she a princess, they loved each other and promised each other the world, however where father presented my mother to his father and his court, the union was immediately disapproved because my mother was not of the white dog clan, she was a foreign princess from a far away land, in a bid to make her stay father told the court that my mother was pregnant with his heir, the court then replied that if by the next year, they had a child, they would bless the union, a year later and I was born, but when I was presented to the court, I was rejected as heir and my mother was banished, father was then married to our brother sesshomaru's mother for political reasons, father then finally became lord of the west and around that time Sesshomaru was born and named heir of the west even though he was the second born, after that sesshomaru's mother made it a mission to make me and father miserable in every way possible. She renounced her marriage to father and left the land, however she left Sesshomaru who had developed a hatred towards both father and i, and that hate only grew when father fell in love with your mother, after you were born and father died, sesshomaru's mother made a law that if you should set step in the west then you will not be able to leave, she also said that if you do then I lose all rights to caring for you, and up until that night when you ran away, I had no fear that you would leave my side, especially after your mother passed" takuya solemnly explained to Inuyasha.

"Takara threaten that if I should touch you, that she would kill you in the most painful way, and I couldn't lose you having lost both mother and father, I couldn't come for you and I had no way of reaching you, please understand that if I could I would have come for you in a heartbeat, but I couldn't even look for you due to the spell she cast on us"

"Spell?"

"Inuyasha, tell me that you have realised that you can't find my scent"

Inuyasha thought about what he had just said, he then took a deep breath and realised that if he had his eyes closed, he would have thought that he was alone in the room, he then opened his eyes and looked at takuya for an explanation.

"she knew that the fastest way for me to find you was to look for you by scent, so she cased a spell on us, so that we wouldn't be able to find each other using scent" takuya explained as he took of his boots and then unbound his long hair that fell to the ground.

"Another thing i need to ask you, why do you look different"

"What do you mean by that, little one?"

"Your hair was all white, now it's not and you never had those markings on your body, plus you've..."

"Grown?" he said as he sat in front of Inuyasha, even thought Inuyasha was sitting on the big bed and he was sitting on the floor, he could still look him in the eye "I can't say why, one night I woke up in serious pain, it was so painful that I passed out and then the next morning I looked like this" he said looking at his dark claws.

Inuyasha looked at his eldest brother with slight admiration and pity, now that he knew what happened; maybe he could rebuild his relationship with him.

"Are you hungry yasha" takuya asked.

"Not really" he said but his stomach said otherwise causing him to turn a shade of red as takuya laughed.

"Come on, let go" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room "Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for giving me a chance to explain" he said with a smile as ryu perched on his shoulder.

"Um...sure" he said as they walked down the hall together.


End file.
